Shen
Shen redirects here, if you were looking for information of the item visit Sheen | date = March 24, 2010 | health = 90 | attack = 50 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 60 | hp = | mana = | damage = 55 | range = | armor = 22 | magicresist = 30 | critical = | attackspeed = 0.671 | dodge = 0 | speed = 310 }}'Shen The Eye of Twilight''' is an unreleased Champion in League of Legends to be released on March 24, 2010.Exclusive: New League of Legends champion, Shen, revealed Background There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness -- all things must exist in perfect harmony, for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Shen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Watching the Stars - exercising judgment untainted by prejudice. Born to a clan whose members have decorated the ranks of the Kinkou for generations, Shen was trained his entire life to become the Eye of Twilight, and thereupon to dispassionately determine what must be done in the interests of equilibrium. As his final trial to ascend to this position, he was made to attend the Takanu, a ceremony in which his father was tortured before his eyes to test his resolve. Any reaction whatsoever would have resulted in his immediate disqualification, but he never averted his gaze and never blinked, not once. As the Eye of Twilight, Shen must make decisions which would buckle the wills of ordinary men, removing all emotion from the equation. He now works with his fellows Akali and Kennen to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Eye of Twilight sees not the despair of its victims, only the elegance of equilibrium." Development :Ever since Gangplank joined the League of Legends, we have been weathering a virtually constant influx of nepotism complaints from organizations in a certain clandestine industry. The exact source of these complaints has been difficult to verify, however, due to their reclusive and mysterious natures. Luckily, our talented public relations department (with the help of a few favors from some friends in the CIA) has managed to pinpoint the exact source of this criticism, and we have decided that it is a demographic that we cannot afford to ignore. For those who haven't yet devised the identity of this group, I am, naturally, talking about: ninjas. :In an effort to keep ninja public opinion on our side, it is with great pleasure that I, on behalf of the Riot Games Design Team, am empowered to introduce: Shen, the Eye of Twilight. For those of you who have been waiting with baited breath to sport your ninja pride, courage! Just don’t let us catch you gaming in an outfit that looks anything like thisChampion Sneak Peek: Shen, the Eye of Twilight Abilities Shen is the first champion in the League of Legends to use energy to cast his abilities, rather than mana or health like most other champions. This system caps the maximum amount of energy Shen can have at 200 energy, and regenerates Shen’s energy very rapidly (10 energy per second).A New Champion Approaches: Shen, the Eye of Twilight Strategy *It is extremely effective to harass or kill enemy champions by using Shadow Dash near an allied tower. The enemy will attack you and attract the tower aggression, severely harming or even killing the enemy champion in the process. *Feint is useful for shrugging off killing blows. Some examples of abilities to avoid are Karthas' Requiem and Gangplank's Cannon Barrage. *Use Stand United on an ally to save them or to help gank. It is best used from base to save time travelling because of its global cast range. Quotes Upon Selection *''"A demonstration of superior judgement."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Movement/Attacking Quote"'' *''"Movement/Attacking 2nd Quote"'' Taunt *''"You're already dead, you just haven't caught up yet."'' Joke *''"Joke Quote"'' Skins File:Shen OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Shen YellowJacketSkin.jpg|Yellow Jacket Skin File:Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Skin Trivia *Shen's Yellow Jacket Skin resembles Scorpion and Frozen Skin resembles Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat. References Bold text